Touch Memory
by ohmytheon
Summary: After being taken in by All for One, Tomura never expected to get a little sister, but that's exactly what he gets. Ochako is little and annoying and far too bubbly with a quirk that she has to be as careful with as his - but she's family in the only way that the kids of a villain can be. (Part 1 of the crack Traitor Uraraka series where she grows up with the League of Villains)


**Notes:** I went back and forth on how to post this - either as one big fic or as a series. Since I plan on writing things out of order though instead of chronologically and because I have no real ending in mind, I figured that I'd just make it a series of one-shots. The first thing you should know about this fic: It's absolutely ridiculous. I call this my Crack Traitor Uraraka fic. Basically, I combined about ten different theories into one series. This all started as a HUGE joke. There were those hilarious posts about how Uraraka and Deku looked alike in some of the anime pictures (and they did) and my mind ran wild. What happened was that I combined that joke theory with the Traitor Uraraka theory, All for One is Deku's dad theory (and therefor Uraraka's), and Dabi is a Todoroki theory and came up with this absolute hot mess of a fic where Uraraka grew up in the League of Villains.

This one-shot turned out a lot more...heart-warming than I originally anticipated? Like some of these one-shots will be pure crack, plain and simple. They'll be so dumb. This one sets up how Uraraka got into the League (well, she was born into it!), so that her relationship with the other villains will make more sense. I guess. Not really. And I came up with this huge adopted sibling relationship between her and Shigaraki. I'm headcanoning Shigaraki to be around 19-20 in the series, so he's 4-5 years older than Uraraka. (Like the age difference between Natsuo and Shouto.) I blame and thank a bunch of people on the Kacchako Discord for encouraging me to write this hot mess. I HAD A LOT OF FUN AND I WILL CONTINUE TO HAVE MORE.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BNHA.

* * *

She was born on an otherwise uneventful night. Tomura remembers the snow, how it floated slowly to the ground, as if suspended in the air. He wasn't there for the birth, of course, but he heard about it. Sensei likes to tell her the story, making it sound like some sort of dream. The snow gleaming under the glare of the hospital lights, the ease with which she was born, how quietly she came into the world and her soft cries after, and her eyes brown and wide after being born only an hour ago and the tuft of brown hair on her head.

(He never mentions her mother, although Tomura knows that she must have played an important role. Who was she? Where was she now? She no longer plays a part in this story. It's easier not to ask. There are no memories of her, no attachments to consider. He never met her. She was before his time, before the memory of his own parents. She wasn't important. That's what Sensei is for.)

One of Tomura's first memories - one of his strongest - is seeing that tiny bundle in Sensei's arms. He was only four. He remembers ash and dust, he remembers Sensei holding a hand out to him and promising to take care of him and guide him, and he remembers that little bit of life. He hadn't known what it was at first. Surely he'd seen babies before, but he couldn't remember. He remembers her though.

"You have to be very careful," Sensei told him in a low voice. "You don't want to scare her, do you?"

Tomura shook his head and instinctively held out his hands. He was small for his age, but she was impossibly tiny. He didn't know people started out this small.

"Remember," Sensei warned him gravely, "don't use all five of your fingers." Tomura flexed his fingers, tasting the ash that had covered them once before, and lifted his pinky finger out. "There's a good boy. We don't want you to hurt her. She's very fragile right now."

"Fragile?" Tomura asked, sounding out the word slowly.

"Babies are weak when they're born," Sensei explained. "They can't fight or fend for themselves. You must be gentle with her for now."

With a soft touch, Sensei passed down the bundle into Tomura's arms, helping him situate it so that his elbow kept her head lifted and her tiny feet sticking out of the blanket hung over his other arm. When he stared down into the bundle, he was surprised to find the baby awake and staring back up at him, big brown eyes locked on his red ones. She didn't cry or try to squirm out of his arms. She didn't look away like others did. No, she watched him and he watched her.

"One day, she will be so strong, but only if we help her," Sensei said, his voice clear as day even in memories. "She will need you to watch over her as she grows."

Tomura nodded emphatically. "I'll protect her." Like Sensei protected him. Like a big brother. He never had a sister before, but he had one now. Maybe she wasn't his sister by blood, but they were bound together through something even greater. "Does she have a quirk?"

"Not yet," Sensei said, "but she will and it will be great."

He remembers that day like it was yesterday. How perfect she had felt in his arms, how she trusted him to hold her as he carefully held his pinky fingers out and promised to never let anyone hurt her. It's a memory imprinted on his mind as he grows older, that protective streak burning through him and that constant thought of _mine_. They will do great things together, Sensei assures him, and he believes it. He believes everything his Sensei says. He's the only one that has ever been there for him, after all.

 _You won't be alone,_ Tomura told the baby in his mind. From the way that she coos at him, it was almost like she understood him even though she was only days old.

* * *

"Whatcha doin'? Are you playing a game? Can I watch? Can I play?"

She was a quiet baby. She is not a quiet child.

Tomura shoves her away from him on the couch. "'Chako, you're blocking the screen." She is not deterred in the slightest. It's like she thinks he's a jungle gym, climbing on his shoulders and over his back, wrapping her little arms around his neck so that she can hang over him and watch what he's doing. "You're gonna get me killed and I can't lose another life if I wanna beat the boss."

"The boss?" she asks curiously. "Like Papa?"

"Like _me_ ," Tomura tells her with a smirk.

She sticks her tongue out. "You're not the boss."

"I'm the boss of _you_ ," Tomura replies smartly, jerking sideways so that she tumbles off his shoulders and bounces on the couch. She lets out a squeal of giggles, which makes him want to smile except for the fact that he's trying to act like the tough older brother. It's hard to ignore her though, even when he's absorbed in his video games, and it's not long before she's perched on his shoulders again and watching him play.

He's entirely focused on the game, but he can see her out of the corner of his eye, the intensity on her face as she watches him shoot bad guys. He's let her play before and she almost instantly dies, not yet equipped to play games like this one. He's not fond of the cute kiddie games that she loves to play, but sometimes he'll play them just to get her to be quiet. Certainly not to amuse her. That would make it seem like he's nice.

At four years old, Ochako is now a bundle of energy, a sharp contrast to him unless he's in a manic state over one of his games. She's always bugging him, wanting to be in his space and involved in whatever he's doing. It's annoying, but he never really tells her to stop. He's eight years old and can already see the way that grown adults steer clear of him. Besides Sensei, she is the only one that doesn't seem to be afraid to be close to him.

("Are you sure it's a good idea to let him so close to her?" one of Sensei's companions asks.

"Tomura would never hurt her," Sensei says, an underlining edge to his words to shuts the other person up.)

She's bright like the sun and has two pink spots on her cheeks that look sun-kissed. During a cutscene on the game, he reaches over his shoulder with his left hand to poke her on those spots and she swats his hand away with a cry of, "Tomura, stop!" that makes him grin despite himself. He knows that he doesn't have a good smile - he's seen the way people flinch away from him when one slips onto his face - but it doesn't have that effect on her. She never seems to notice that she's supposed to be bothered by him.

Ochako nuzzles against him and squeezes him a hint too tightly. "Can I stay tonight?"

"You have to ask Sensei," Tomura tells her, his tongue poking out as he concentrates hard on the game. It wouldn't be so hard if he hadn't made the difficulty so high, but he doesn't like it when games are easy. Sensei always says that he should strive to challenge himself. It'll make him a stronger leader when he's older and in charge of helping Sensei with his goals. He can't wait for that.

"I wanna stay and play video games all night," Ochako demands of him in a no-nonsense tone that only a child can manage. He makes a slightly offended noise. He doesn't play video games _all_ night. "I don't wanna go back."

Tomura can't say that he blames her. Unlike him, she doesn't stay with Sensei here. She lives with what he assumes is a very nice couple, so that she has one foot in their world and one foot in the other corrupt one. It's been her life since she was born and she's only recently started to rebel against it. Acting up, as it were. She always acts good when Sensei is around, like an angel when she's here, but he's seen her throw fits when she has to go back. It's only natural for a kid her age.

"Aren't they nice though?" Tomura asks.

"They're _boring_ ," Ochako complains. That is something he can agree on. The only point is that she's raised by a bland, unassuming couple. He doesn't exactly understand Sensei's reasoning, seeing as how he thinks she would be safer if she lived with them, but he knows better than to question it. Sensei always knows what's best for them. It will help them in the future, he reassures them. She can do things that no one else can. She's special. He's special too, just in a different way. That's what Sensei says.

They all have their roles to play. Hers will be one of stealth as she gets older. In his mind, this equates to teaching her how to sneak around their base as silently as possible. She's terrible at it, loud and bubbly as she is, but she'll get better. He'll teach her.

For now, she's stuck playing the role of the normal child. Outside of here, she has a normal life. She goes to school like a normal kid; she stays at home with normal "parents"; she has normal friends; she does normal things like school plays and going to birthday parties; she has normal dinners. Tomura has never been to an actual school, as far as he can remember since Sensei took him in, but Ochako's stories about it confirm that it's as dull as he expected it to be. She likes it, but she'd rather be here with them.

"Why can't I stay with you and Papa?" Ochako asks, laying on him like a sack of rice. Even if he hasn't looked out a window in days, he can tell that it's getting late by how much energy she has in her. It won't be long before it will be her bedtime and she'll be taken back to the little apartment she lives in with her pink bedroom. Little kids need to be on a schedule.

Tomura checks to save his game before going into the boss battle. "Because you're not like us. You're different."

Ochako goes quiet and it's out of the ordinary enough to draw his attention away from his handheld gaming console. He glances down at her face where she has it partially hidden on his shoulder, her cheeks bunching up and pink as ever. Her eyes, which are resting on nothing in particular, are sad in a way that he's never seen from her before. He assumed that she's always happy. She smiles and giggles so much that even he felt bit by jealousy every once in a while.

Maybe he was wrong though. Maybe she did get sad. After all, she couldn't be with them all the time. Was that why she clung to him so tightly when she was allowed to visit on the weekends and some nights? Did she hide behind those smiles and laughter like he hid behind his games?

"I don't wanna be different," Ochako mumbles, her voice muffled against the back of his shoulder.

Tomura rolls his eyes. "It's not different in a bad way."

When she doesn't look at him, he knows that she doesn't believe him, which is frustrating. He's used to her believing everything he tells her. She's so confident in him. Either that or she's easy to trick at her age. He likes to think it's the former since it makes him feel better about himself. Huffing, he pauses the game and sets it aside so that he can twist on the couch and gently peel her off of his back. He's careful to keep his pinky fingers up, like he always does when handling her, as he moves her to sit next to him.

Ochako stares down at her hands in her lap. "Is it because I'm a girl?"

"That's dumb," Tomura says flatly.

"Because I don't have my quirk yet?"

"You'll get it soon." He got his when he was four. It… He doesn't think about it. She doesn't ask like he'd expect a curious child like her to do. Sensei says that she'll have a great quirk. And if she doesn't have one, he'll give her one. He's very generous. She doesn't have to worry about that. "Think of it like this: we're playing on different consoles. You're PC and I'm a gaming system." She peered up at him, naive hope gleaming in her eyes. "But we're playing the same game and that's all that matters."

"We're a team, right?" Ochako asks.

Tomura snorts and pokes her in the cheeks. "I don't have babies on my team."

"I'm not a baby!" Ochako shouts before she launches herself at him, wrapping her arms around his middle and tackling him so that he's thrown back on the couch. It knocks his gaming onto the ground and he yelps in irritation at her to get off of him - he can't break it after accidentally disintegrating the first one out of anger - but as usual she doesn't do as she's told. She's got a stubborn streak worse than him. Instead, he's left to snag the game off the ground and hold it above his face to continue playing while she lays on him. So annoying.

* * *

It's only a few months later when Ochako bolts out of the car that Tomura finds out the hard way that her quirk has finally manifested. He's hanging in the doorway, watching as Sensei talks with the underlings that he has entrusted to watch over her, as she darts towards him and exclaims, "Look at my paws!"

"Wha-?" Tomura has no time to look at her "paws" or even react before she full on slaps her entire hand against his stomach and sends him floating in the air. He yelps when his back smacks into the ceiling and flails in the air helplessly as if he's swimming under the ocean and can't get anywhere. "What the hell! Put me down!"

Ochako gasps and puts her hand over her mouth. "Aw, you said a bad word!"

Tomura swipes a hand down in an attempt to reach her, but he can't do it from the ceiling. "You little brat, put me down!" She just giggles at him from her safe spot on the floor. After managing to put his feet on the ceiling, he kicks off and tries to snag her again, but she jumps out of the way and he floats back to the ceiling like he weighs absolutely nothing. "It's not funny! Down now!"

"Okay, Tomura," Ochako says in a sing-song voice as she presses the pads of her fingers together. "Release!"

He yelps even louder when he clumsily crashes back to earth. She's still giggling as he groans and pushes himself up to his feet. "Little brat," he growls before he leaps to snatch her. She screams, though not out of fear, and bolts into the bar with him chasing after her. He's got longer legs than her and is much faster, so despite her ability to hide in small spaces, he's able to catch her quickly enough. He picks her up from behind, easily holding onto her as she flails and kicks like he had on the ceiling.

When he hears the door shut, Tomura sets Ochako down on the ground and lets go of her. He takes a step back and watches with a guarded gaze as she spins on her heels and runs into Sensei's waiting arms. He doesn't think that he's ever been held the way that she is being held right now, but that's fine. He's too big for that now. It won't be long before Sensei can trust him to do stuff besides making sure Ochako stays out of the way when he's doing business.

"Let's see those paws," Sensei says he walks further into the room while carrying his daughter. Ochako holds out her hands palms up. Right away, Tomura spots the pink pads on her fingertips. They match the spots on her cheeks perfectly. Sensei prods one of the pads gently and she wiggles like the action tickled. "I was told that you got sick after using it?"

"I wanted to fly like the couch!" Ochako exclaim, flapping her arms in the air like a bird.

"And did you?" Sensei asks.

Ochako nods her head enthusiastically. "But then I gots sick. I puked sparkles." It sounds terrible to Tomura, but she seemed kind of excited to do something like that. She's always liked shiny things though.

When Sensei glances at him, Tomura steps forward, knowing that he can finally join them. He takes Ochako's left wrist and pulls it down so that he can examine the pads on her fingers closer. She twists her hand in his grip so that she can touch his wrist with the pads. A pink hue that he didn't notice before glows briefly before he begins to float in the air again. This time, he keeps his grip on her so that he doesn't go all the way to the ceiling.

"So what?" Tomura asks. "She makes things fly?"

"Hm," Sensei replies thoughtfully. "It looks and sounds more like she's canceling out gravity."

"You're a floaty," Ochako laughs.

Tomura wiggles in the air so that his feet are pointed to the ground and then Ochako brings her fingers together to release him from her quirk. He drops to the ground, still a bit clumsily, but at least he doesn't fall on his face this time. That still smarts. He wasn't meant to drop from high places.

"You'll have to be careful about touching things with all five of your fingers, my dear," Sensei tells her, half gently and half seriously. It's the tone of a father, one that he has become familiar with as well. Just as Tomura had done four years ago when he held Ochako for the first time, she nods her head in understanding. Then, Sensei smiles and pats her on the head. "Aren't you two a pair with your quirks? Why don't you take her to show the others? You'll have to teach her your ways, Tomura."

"Of course, Sensei." Tomura flexes his fingers and Ochako wiggles hers in return. After Sensei sets her down on the ground, Tomura holds out a hand, his pinky raised, and Ochako takes it without hesitation, mimicking him with her pinky out and blindly trusting him not to hurt her when she's seen the kind of damage that he can do with a single wrong touch.

"You two are going to do great things together," Sensei tells them. Pride bursts in Tomura's chest while Ochako stares up at him innocently. One day, they're going to change the world. Those stupid heroes won't know what hit them. They've got no idea about the storm that's brewing.


End file.
